1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a light sensing function and a driving method.
2. Description of the Background
Various kinds of flat panel displays have been developed and used, such as display devices having a touch sensing function or an image sensing function.
When a touch screen panel sensing a contact is attached to the display device, an increase in cost, a decrease in yield due to an additional adhering process, and deterioration of luminance of the display panel may occur. Accordingly, a technology has been developed in which a sensing element configured by a thin film transistor or a capacitor is built in a display area in which images of the display device are displayed. The built-in sensing element outputs a sensing signal according to a change in the light irradiated due to an external contact and determines contact information, such as a contact position of an object, by using the sensing signal.
A light sensing element, among the sensing elements, may generate the sensing signal by using light current generated by the incident light and acquire the contact information by using the sensing signal. The light sensed by the sensing element may be light having various frequencies, such as infrared rays and visible rays. A light source sensed by the sensing element may be disposed inside the display device, for example, at a place where a backlight unit is disposed. The sensing element may be influenced by the light from an external light source other than the light from the internal light source. However, acquiring contact information using such conventional techniques has a drawback in that the contact information may not be precisely obtained.
The above information disclosed in this Background period is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.